The present invention relates to detection of concealed objects, and more particularly, but not exclusively relates to detecting weapons or contraband carried by a person beneath clothing.
The detection of weapons, contraband, and other concealed objects is of significant interest at security checkpoints and the like. One approach utilizes a magnetometer to detect certain metallic objects. Unfortunately, this approach does not detect most organic polymer and composite materials that may be used to fabricate firearms, explosives, and other objects which are frequently the subject of security inspections.
In another approach, millimeter wave electromagnetic radiation is applied to provide images that can reveal objects concealed by clothing. This approach typically depends on the ability of a human inspector to visually detect one or more suspect objects from the resulting image. Accordingly, there are intrinsic speed limitations in these approaches, and such approaches are subject to variation with the ability of different inspectors. Moreover, because these systems can provide detailed images of body parts that are ordinarily intended to be hidden by clothing, utilization of a human inspector can be embarrassing to the person being inspected, and may pose a concern that privacy rights are being violated. Thus, there is an on going demand for further contributions in this area of technology.